I HAVE TO TELL HIM
by Wondering Amber
Summary: At the end of "Beneath the Ashes" Kovac says to Sgt. Saunders "I have to tell him" to which Saunders replied "You can tell him later...we still have a job to finish." Kovac asks "Do you think he'll understand?" Saunders didn't really give an answer...of course I started to wonder how Kovac would tell the LT and if Hanley would understand...this is what I came up with.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a WHN for the episode "Beneath the Ashes" the fourth installment in my "Combat!-Variations" Series...Lt. Hanley and Pvt. Steve Kovac star with a special guest appearance by Sgt. Saunders. I do not own the characters nor do I make any money off of this story and of course No Copyright is Intended. I hope you enjoy...Now, On With The Show!**

 **Chapter 1**

"I have to tell him." PFC Steve Kovac said as he caught the Sergeants eyes. "Do you think he'll understand? Kovac had asked.

Glancing over at Lt Hanley who was being placed on a litter by Doc and a few Corpsmen, Saunders turned back to Kovac. "You can tell him later…we still have a job to finish."

Kovac was back in the States a few days later and it hadn't seemed that important. Saunders never brought it up and as far as Kovac knew the Serge hadn't mentioned it to anyone. Now here he was playing chauffer to the very man he had almost let get killed

Lt. Hanley had arrived at 4th Platoons camp last night after finishing up a special mission for some high ups and had stayed over to brief Capt. Nielsen acting Platoon leader for Lt. Jackson who had been injured in a raid two nights ago. The meeting had lasted into the early morning with Kovac being called into the Captains office at 0600 with orders that he was to take Lt. Hanley back to 2nd Platoon, which had set up a TC in a bombed out town some seventy miles Northeast from 4th Platoon's position.

Kovac was nervous, it had been nine months since he had seen the LT last...an injury had sent him back to the States a few days after rescuing Lt. Hanley and when he came back to the war he had been assigned to L Company, 4th Platoon under Lt. Jackson. He hadn't seen much of King Company or Saunders in the time he had been back, though nervous about driving the LT he was looking forward to meeting up with the guys again.

Kovac finished fueling up the jeep and made his way toward the Command Center, Lt. Hanley was just stepping out the door as he pulled up.

Walking over to the waiting jeep Hanley tossed his pack in the back and positioned his tall frame in the passenger seat. Looking over at the driver he was a little surprised to find Steve Kovac behind the wheel, it had been almost a year since the soldier had saved his life when he had been pinned down by several German soldiers. With two bullets in his side and the enemy approaching, Hanley had considered that he wasn't going to make it out of that situation when Kovac shows up killing the two German Soldiers that were moving in on his position, Saunders took out the Machine gun nest and a moment later Doc was there.

"Nice to see you again Private Kovac." How have you been? Hanley asked.

"I've been good Sir." Kovac answered as he put the jeep in gear and headed out.

The first five minutes of the drive passed quietly, Kovac thinking of how to explain his actions toward Hanley.

The LT was thinking how tired he was from the assignment he had just completed, wanting nothing more than to be back with Saunders and his men. Ten minutes later the radio came to life, Hanley grabbed it then motioned for Kovac to pull over.

"King 1 to King 2 come in, King 1 to King 2 come in."

Recognizing Capt. Jampel's voice, Hanley responded. "This is King 2, go ahead."

"King 2, I need you to return to L Company immediately for a briefing, have the Company Commander contact me when you arrive." Captain Jampel ordered.

"Sir, we're on our way to your location." Are you sure you want us to turn back? Hanley asked.

"Affirmative, King 2, everything will be explained once you arrive." Capt. Jampel answered.

"Roger King 1, ETA fifteen minutes." Hanley said.

"Remember contact me as soon as you arrive, King 1 out."

The radio went quiet and for a moment Hanley sat wondering what was going on, then with a tired sigh turned to Kovac. "Well you heard him Private."

"Yes Sir, turning back." Kovac was also wondering what was going on.

The drive back was quiet, each man occupied with their own thoughts and as soon as the jeep came to a stop in front of the Command Center, they were met by Pfc. Martin, Lt. Jackson's assistant. The aide led them quickly to Capt. Nielsen who was already standing by the communications terminal as the radio man sent a call out to King Company. Thirty minutes later, carrying aerial photos, location maps and three sets of orders they climbed back into the jeep and after Kovac reset the odometer, started off again.

Hanley thought about the mission Captain Jampel had assigned them as Kovac drove. They were acting as couriers to deliver highly classified information, consisting of aerial photos, corresponding map coordinates and sealed orders, to M Company, C Company and lastly K Company. Battalion was mounting an attack against a German Command Center located within fifty miles of Allied lines to the east and if the Americans could route the Germans, they would gain another strong offensive position, the attack was to take place in two days.

C Company was temporarily housed at a bombed out farm house forty miles to the west of L Company and would be the first stop.

As Kovac drove, eyes focused on the road ahead, he thought of what had happened nine months ago.

 _He had almost let Lt. Hanley be killed by the Germans, all because the LT had withheld information that Kovac's wife {ex-wife} was dying until the Red Cross could confirm it, but with one thing after another …by the time Kovac found out it was too late his ex-wife was gone._

 _Lt. Hanley had apologized saying it was his decision to wait but at the time Kovac was so full of guilt due to his own actions toward his wife that he placed blame on Lt. Hanley. Full of anger he tried to find the LT on base but was told he was in the field with the 361st, backing up N Company to stop a German attack on an Eastern Allied OP. Locating the area of conflict he ran into a wounded Kirby who was heading to the nearest Aide Station, before moving on Kirby told Kovac that the LT was in trouble and needed help. Kovac had continued in his search finally locating Lt. Hanley lying in a fox hole unable to defend himself as a German gun nest took pot shots at him. Crouching down so the enemy wouldn't see him, Kovac had watched as the LT tried to reach for his rifle several times only to end up clutching his side unable to get to the weapon. Kovac heard Sgt. Saunders tell the LT to stay down…turning in the direction of Saunders voice he saw the Serge in a fox hole with the B.A.R, taking shots at the nest seventy feet in front of Hanley. Kovac made his way to Saunders who told him to randomly fire the weapon to keep the Germans from going after the LT, the Sergeant took off in order to try and circle behind the nest. This was what Kovac had wanted to see, the LT dead and as he watched two Germans approach the downed man he thought that was going to happen._

 _Then he came to his senses…moving into the open he started firing the Browning taking several Germans out as he tried to make it to the wounded LT, a few seconds later he heard the sound of a grenade going off as Saunders finished off the nest. As Doc was taking Hanley off to have two bullets removed, Kovac told Saunders he had to tell the LT what almost happened. Saunders told him to tell Hanley later but later never came._

Sighing heavily, he wandered what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hanley glanced over at Kovac, something was bothering the Private if the body language and frown marring his features were any indication. "How many miles have we traveled?

Checking the odometer before replying, Kovac told him they had covered close to twenty miles, Hanley looked at his watch calculating that they would be at their first destination in less than thirty minutes which would put the time at just before 0900.

"When we reach C Company go ahead and refuel, see if their mechanic can give the jeep a quick check, we have a lot of ground to cover in a short amount of time and do not need to worry about the vehicle breaking down, we'll refill our canteens and see if Capt. Richards can spare a few gallons of water to take with us." Hanley instructed.

"Yes Sir." Kovac glanced over at the LT, catching the man massaging his temple. Are you alright Sir?

"Yeah, just a little reminder of my last assignment." Hanley said with a tired smile, wincing when bruised skin came in contact with hard vinyl as he shifted in his seat trying to find a comfort zone.

"How far is Mike Company from where we're headed, Sir?" Kovac asked.

"According to the map, Mike is 50 miles E of Charlie Company and King Company is 60 miles NE of Mike." Hanley answered, "If we don't run into any trouble we should be with King by noon."

"Sir, are you expecting trouble?" Kovac asked. Casting a quick look at the LT before focusing back on the road ahead.

Hanley took a moment to review the information Capt. Jampel had provided, Battalion had taken aerial photos showing heavy equipment being transported by the Germans, coordinates indicated they were heading toward the town of Leaide where the Germans had set up a Command Center, it was centrally located between Allied and German territory. If the Allied group could take the town it could prevent access to vital areas of German strongholds thus cutting off access to supply trucks, heavy armored tanks and prevent any resupply of fresh troops to the German Army in that area. The Germans would be on alert for any enemy troops moving toward the town and would try to take them out, even two men passing in a jeep would be open to attack.

"I think the route from M Company to K Company will be patrolled by the Germans." Glancing at the PVT. "We'll have to move quickly through that area, if we're lucky the Germans won't pass through until after we've made it to camp."

Arriving at Charlie Company, Kovac dropped Lt. Hanley off at the Command Center and made his way to the Motor Pool, looking around for the Mechanic-in-Charge was surprised to find a man from Love Company.

"Kevin…What are you doing here? Kovac asked as he shook hands with the Private.

"Lt. Jackson sent me here to help out Charlie until their mechanic is back on his feet." Pvt. Daniels replied with a grin. "What about you?

"I've been assigned to be Lt. Hanley's driver for the day." Kovac informed his friend.

Frowning Daniels stared at the other man. "Lt. Hanley…from King Company?"

Kovac had told Daniels what had happened after receiving word about his ex-wife, only because they had been friends for years. Looking at Steve now, Daniels could see the guilt was eating at him and having to spend the day as the LT's driver…well, if it had been up to him he would have made Kovac come clean with the Lieutenant a year ago. His friend had been taking too many risks the past nine months trying to prove he was better than the man he had been during his last few days under Lt. Hanley's command.

Are you going to tell him? He asked quietly.

Removing his helmet Kovac ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I want to Kevin, I just don't know how…you know…I still have nightmares."

"Then it's time you let it go, don't you think." Daniels began, "Appears to me that you've been given an opportunity to fess up…from what I've heard about Lt. Hanley he's a fair man, you need to tell him."

"I know…I know." Kovac said replacing his helmet, "Right now I need you to go over the jeep we have some miles to cover in a short amount of time and the Lieutenant wants to make sure it's in good working condition."

"No problem, you going to refuel as well? Daniels asked as he began checking out the vehicle.

"Yes, after you give her a clean bill of health." Kovac answered with a grin.

For the next thirty minutes the two men worked in tandem, inspecting tire's, belts, tapping fluids, checking plugs, wires and lights. After filling up the gas tank, Kovac took the driver's seat.

"You should be good to go, everything checks out." Daniels said as he wiped his hands with a towel.

"Thanks Kevin." Kovac said as he grasped his friend's hand.

"Welcome, I'll be back with L Company in about a week." Daniels informed him. "I'll treat you to a meal in the mess."

"Look forward to it." Kovac said with a grin as he started the jeep and went to pick up the LT.

Meeting LT. Hanley at the water barrels next to the Mess Tent, he helped load two five gallon containers of water into the back of the jeep securing them to the floor boards.

"Everything check out on the Jeep." Hanley asked as he settled into the passenger seat

"Yes, Sir…we're fueled up and ready to go." Kovac took his place behind the wheel, hit the switch to start the jeep then glanced over at Lt. Hanley. "Are you ready, Sir?"

"Yes, let's head out."

Kovac spent the first fifteen miles of the drive to M Company trying to come up with an opening to tell the LT what he had done. Taking his eyes off the road for a second, he glanced at the LT who was scanning the area, eyes alert, posture a little stiff, though the hand holding onto his carbine looked relaxed. Focusing back on the road he took a deep breath. "Sir, I need to tell you something."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hanley glanced over noting the white knuckled grip the Private had on the steering wheel and the tense set of his shoulders, whatever it was Kovac needed to tell him it wasn't easy. "Alright…what's on your mind?" he asked keeping his tone relaxed.

Now that the moment was here, Kovac wasn't sure how to proceed, taking a deep breath. "Remember when you told me about my Ex passing away?" He began.

"I remember, I wanted to make sure the information was correct so we contacted the Red Cross for confirmation. You were with Sgt. Saunders and a squad of my men when you had to hold up in an old cellar because of Germans in the area, as I recall you men were trapped for several days before you were able to head back to camp and by the time we had confirmation it was too late." Hanley paused for a moment. "Sgt. Saunders told me what you did for Little John, it was commendable."

"Maybe…but my actions toward you weren't." he said in a tight voice.

Hanley glanced at Kovac, "I don't understand…what actions toward me?"

Taking another deep breath, letting it out slowly, Kovac confessed. "Sir, when I found out that you withheld the information about my Ex I was angry…I packed my things and prepared for the trip back to the States all the while thinking that you should have told me a few days earlier…then I get the news from you telling me she was gone…I saw red, Sir." Casting a quick glance toward the LT, he noticed the rigid set of the man's broad shoulders. "I went looking for you at camp but was told that you were out in the field with the rest of the 361st, I changed uniforms, grabbed my weapon and went to find you." Kovac paused…this was the part that could get him kicked out of the Army…taking a deep breath he continued. "I saw you Sir, pinned down by a German nest, watched as you tried to reach your weapon, knew you were wounded and I did nothing…Saunders was in a fox hole behind you, he told me to try and keep the Germans away from you while he tried to get behind the nest, Sgt. Saunders grabbed his Thompson and took off leaving me the Browning but I didn't fire at the Germans, I wanted you dead Sir…Saunders had tried to make me see but I wouldn't listen." Kovac paused for the briefest of seconds, remembering.

 _"You can't change the way I feel man…I hate his guts." Kovac told Saunders._

 _"You hate him or do you hate yourself." Saunders replied._

 _What's that supposed to mean? Kovac asked._

 _"You said you were separated, what did you do walk out on your wife?" Saunders asked watching for a reaction._

 _"That's my business." Kovac had responded._

 _What was wrong with her…she sat around listening to the radio…she got in the way of all those girls you were running around with? Saunders asked._

 _"Now you listen." Kovac had started to protest._

 _"No, you listen...you feel guilty because you let your wife down...you think it would be any easier if you do the same thing to him? Saunders said pointing in the LT's direction. "Now you get this...every time those Krauts fire you fire back with this." Handing Kirby's Browning to Kovac. You got it?_

Coming back to the present Kovac focused on the road ahead. "What Saunders said finally got through to me LT and when I realized what I was doing, I grabbed the Browning and started firing on the German soldiers moving toward you, Saunders took out the nest." Kovac glanced at Hanley but the man's face was hard to read. "I don't think you would have been glad to see me if you'd known what I had done...I wanted to confess right then and there."

Why didn't you, Private? Hanley asked, voice hard.

"You were injured, Sir, it didn't seem like the right time." Kovac responded. "A few days later I caught a bullet and was sent State side for rehab, when I came back I was assigned to L Company and until today we were never in the same area."

What made you decide to confess now? "It's been almost a year, why now?" Hanley asked.

Kovac could tell the LT about the nightmares, the guilt that caused him to take chances with his own life but he didn't. Letting out a long breath and gripping the steering wheel a little tighter Kovac spoke. "Call it a guilty conscious Sir, I didn't like the man I was that day and I never want to see him again."

Hanley didn't say anything while he considered what Kovac had told him.

 _A few months back Saunders had been injured, the wound became infected which caused a bad fever, Hanley was sitting with him one night when in his delirium the Sergeant started talking about Germans and Kovac. Once his friend had calmed down the LT thought about what Saunders had said…putting the pieces together Hanley had come up with a partial understanding of what had happened while he had been pinned down five months earlier. Realizing that Saunders hadn't wanted him to know, Hanley said nothing about what was disclosed during the fever, trusting that Saunders had his reasons for keeping the information to himself._ Now it seemed he finally had the whole story.

"Private we'll discuss the matter further once we reach King Company." Hanley said as he focused on the road ahead. "For now we have a mission to complete."

"Yes Sir." Kovac wasn't sure what the LT would do after the mission was over but for now he felt like some of the weight had been lifted from his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of M Company's temporary command center, Lt. Hanley picked up the satchel intended for the Company Commander and stepped out of the jeep.

"Private, see that the jeep is refueled and stretch your legs a bit, be back here in (glancing at his watch) fifteen minutes". Hanley said before turning and walking into the building.

Fifteen minutes later they were back on the road. "I received word from Captain Jampel that the German's are on the move, our scouts located a patrol twenty miles from where King Company is set up." Hanley rubbed at his temple as he scanned a map of the area, looking for an alternate route in case they couldn't stay on the main one.

The main route provided no cover and was a straight shot into camp, it would be faster but they would be easy targets for German guns or mortars. An alternate route would take them through a dense forest of trees and would get them close to the camp but they would be in the open for the last few miles.

"Keep us on this route for the next thirty miles, Private." Hanley said glancing at Kovac. "We may have to take a different route if we run into any Germans."

"Yes Sir." Kovac responded. Scanning the area as the jeep ate up the miles, they had covered twenty of the sixty miles to King Company when he noticed movement from the West. Squinting to focus he caught the Sun reflecting off of glass or metal, he couldn't tell what it was but it seemed to be moving. "LT, I think we have company, to the West, something is coming this way but I can't make it out, it's too far."

Scanning the road to the West the LT caught the movement. "I think you should step on the gas Private, keep moving straight ahead."

Hanley checked his carbine as he spoke and grabbed one of the packs from the backseat, rummaging through it til he found a couple of grenades, placing them beside his hip, he put the pack down next to his feet. The vehicle moving toward them didn't have the speed of the jeep and if Kovac kept his foot down they would easily out run it. Hopefully they would be able to pull off into the trees a short distance from their current position and let the vehicle pull ahead so that they could see who it was.

The pursuit vehicle was still trailing behind five miles later.

"Kovac, slow it down just a notch…get as close to the trees as you can." Hanley ordered.

"What do you have in mind Sir?" Kovac spared a quick glance in the LT's direction.

"Soon as we're near the tree line, I'm going to hop out and hide among the trees, when our friends back there pass by…I'm going to lob a few of these." Hanley balanced two grenades in his left hand. "When you hear the explosions pull off the road, I'll make sure they can't follow."

"Then what, Sir." Kovac asked.

"I'll head in your direction." Hanley responded.

They were fast approaching the point Hanley wanted to reach, glancing in the side views, Kovac slowed down just enough to let the LT out. Catching Hanley's eyes for a brief moment. "Be careful LT."

Hanley held the Privates gaze, with a quick nod he grabbed the carbine and his pack then disappeared into the trees.

As the other vehicle approached the LT could see it was a German troop carrier, besides the driver and passenger there were six additional soldiers in the bed, two of them were standing...leaning against the cab with rifles pointed ahead. {probably trying to get within range before they open fire on the jeep.} Once the truck moved past his position, Hanley pulled the pin on one of the grenades and tossed it among the soldiers in the back, watching as one of the Germans tried to reach it, yelling at his comrades, not giving the Germans time to react he tossed the other hitting the ground when the first one went off followed a few seconds later by the other.

Not taking time to see how many soldiers were down, Hanley stood quickly, keeping the trees between himself and the damaged vehicle. As the soldiers tried to get away from the fire and smoke Hanley took them down one by one, then the gasoline tank on the truck blew. The LT moved further in the trees, protecting himself from any flying debris, a few minutes later...hearing no sounds, Hanley quietly approached the wreckage. Smoke bellowed from the engine compartment and a few small fires remained in the bed, keeping the carbine ready he checked the bodies, taking count as he did...eight men total, no survivors. Hanley heard a vehicle approaching from the direction Kovac had driven, stepping into the trees he wait to make sure is was the Private.

When Kovac heard the second explosion he made a quick U-turn, heading back to where he had left the LT, he was several yards away when he heard the report of Hanley's carbine firing several shots. In the silence that followed, Kovac wasn't sure if the plan had worked or not, he caught sight of smoke then he saw the wreckage, coming to a stop he grabbed his rifle and slowly approached the burning vehicle.

When Lt. Hanley could tell it was Kovac returning he stepped out of the trees and walked toward him.

"You alright Sir?" Kovac asked as he scanned the LT features.

"I'm fine." Hanley said as he stepped beside the other man. "You were supposed to stay put Kovac."

"I know, Sir but I thought you might need some help." Looking over what used to be a truck and catching sight of a few bodies lying around he caught the Lt's eyes. "You took them all out?" Kovac asked quietly.

"I didn't give them much of a chance Private." Hanley said "We better get going, in case there's any more German's heading this way."

"Yes Sir," Kovac said watching as Hanley moved toward their ride.

When both men were back in the jeep Kovac hit the switch and they continued toward King Company.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lt. Hanley tried to get a little more comfortable, wincing at a sharp pain low on his left side, lifting the jacket away from his body he pressed a hand over the area. When he removed the hand there was blood on his fingers, surprised he tried to get a better look, at that moment the jeep hit a bump, causing Hanley to wince...they would need to stop to see how bad he'd been hit.

Kovac kept his eyes focused on the road ahead, he had been scanning the area toward the west when the jeep hit another rut. "Sorry, Sir, the terrain is a little rough through here." He said, casting a look in the LT's direction.

"Kovac, we need to find a place to stop for a moment," Hanley began. "Looks like one of the Germans got a lucky shot in." Hanley said as he continued to apply pressure against his side.

Kovac quickly scanned the man's features before steering the jeep toward a small section of trees to his right. Once they were hidden, Kovac turned the jeep off and walked to the passenger side. "Let me take a look Sir."

Helping the LT remove his jacket, Kovac asked him to lean back then eased the shirt away from the wound, taking a handkerchief from his back pocket he wiped some of the blood away catching the LT's eyes when the injured man jerked away.

"Sorry, LT." Kovac said focusing on the wound, taking the canteen from his belt the private poured some of the water on the handkerchief and continued to clean away the blood.

Hanley remained still and as Kovac tended the wound, the LT tried to remember when he had been hit. The soldier sitting on the passenger side had taken a shot at him, Hanley vaguely remembered feeling a sting in his side but at the time he didn't pay it much attention.

A few minutes later the wound was clean enough for Kovac to get a good look…a bullet had cut a deep furrow about three inches long in the LT's side, folding the handkerchief he placed it against the wound. "Hold this as tight as you can, Sir."

While Kovac took a bandage and sulfa from his med kit, Hanley continued applying pressure to the wound. "Let's take a look." Kovac removed the handkerchief, quickly applied sulfa and once the bandage was in place tied it off, making sure the knot was placed over the wound in an attempt to keep the bleeding to a minimum.

"How does it look, Private." Hanley asked wincing as the knot was tied.

"You'll live Sir, probably need stitches, it's going to be an uncomfortable ride back the road gets a little more uneven as we get closer to our destination, I have a dose of Morphine if you need it."

"Not right now, we need to keep moving." Hanley said as he buttoned his shirt and put his jacket back on. "Thanks."

Kovac put his med kit up then climbed back into the driver's seat and in a few minutes they were on their way. He tried to avoid the bumps and ruts but it wasn't always possible, each time the jeep bounced Kovac found himself glancing at the LT…checking the odometer, he calculated the time remaining before making camp, less than forty minutes, scanning the road ahead he saw only bare land to the east and west.

Hanley was keeping pressure on the bandage, that last rut had caused the wound to start bleeding again…Hanley had hoped it would ease up but fifteen minutes later he could still feel blood seeping through the bandage.

"Kovac, we have to stop and replace the bandage, I'm bleeding through." Glancing around Hanley caught sight of the forest he had thought to use as an alternate route. "Head for those tree's."

Kovac maneuvered the jeep between two trees spaced wide enough apart to allow passage, turning the vehicle off he moved toward Lt. Hanley, it took a few minutes for the bleeding to stop then they reapplied sulfa and a fresh bandage. After he tied the bandage off, Kovac offered Hanley his canteen and when the LT was finished took a sip himself before attaching it back on his belt.

How are you feeling LT? Kovac asked.

"A little light headed but I'll do." Hanley said. "Thanks again."

Kovac was putting Hanley's med kit back on the LT's belt when he thought he heard something, standing completely still he noticed the LT had tensed up as well. Placing a finger to his lips Hanley motioned for Kovac to follow, grabbing their weapons they walked silently to the tree line keeping out of sight as they looked around. Kovac tapped the LT on the shoulder and when he had the man's attention, pointed to the Northwest, a small German convoy was moving toward the east which would take it right across the path the two men would be using.

The convoy consisted of a Command car, Troop transport, two supply trucks and bringing up the rear was a tank, from the short barreled gun turret and two machine guns mounted on top they could tell it was a Panzer IV.

"Damn." Hanley said as he judged the distance between their position and the Germans. "We're not going to be able to take the direct route into camp, looks like we're going off road."

Where do you think they're heading? Kovac asked as he scanned the tank.

"A town called Leaide about fifty miles east, the German's have set up a Command Center there." Hanley answered. "Stay here and keep an eye on our German friends, I'm going to let Capt. Jampel know about the convoy."

Fifteen minutes later the LT was back, "Capt. Jampel said to take the alternate route through these trees, the convoy will have to stay on the road." Pausing for a moment he caught Kovac's eyes. "We'll have to cross the last few miles to King Company in the open, Capt. Jampel is sending a squad to take up position a mile from the camp to keep an eye on the convoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Capt. Jampel has the current coordinates why can't he take the vehicles out when they're within visual range of King Company?

"We have sealed orders from Battalion for Captain Jampel and he doesn't want to do anything until he sees them." Hanley said as he tiredly leaned against one of the trees. "When we get back to the jeep take a look at the map, I've marked the path you need to take through this forest."

Kovac nodded, examining Hanley's features for a moment before reaching out to check the bandage on his side. "You're bleeding again."

"Well, unless you want to try and stitch me up, there's not much we can do about it at the moment." Hanley said with a rueful grin.

Smiling a little himself Kovac shook his head. "Not me Sir, think I'll leave that to a Surgeon.

"Let's get back to our ride, if the Germans hadn't brought the tank along we would have to go on foot but the noise it makes should cover the sound of the jeep." Hanley said relieved. {Walking for twenty miles wasn't exactly on the top of his to do list for the day}

They had been on the move for almost thirty minutes when Hanley called a halt to double check the map and also to give himself a break from the constant bouncing. He knew Kovac was trying to avoid the worst of the holes and obstacles found while driving through a forest in a jeep but some things just couldn't be missed.

Kovac kept the jeep idling while he took a long drink from his canteen, waiting for Lt. Hanley to give the order to continue.

Only five miles to go, two before they hit the end of the forest, then three miles of open road way before hitting the camp. Glancing at Kovac, Hanley thought about the man's confession…

After Saunders had inadvertently told him about Kovac, Hanley had kept an eye on the Private, from a distance as he didn't want Kovac to know he was checking on him. Hanley had heard how the younger man had been taking a lot of risks during the past nine months…it was one such risk that had caused the man to be sent to the states for rehab two days after saving the LT.

Kovac was a good Soldier...he made a mistake and had spent the past nine months trying to make up for it...trying to prove to himself that he wasn't the man who stood by and almost let another man be killed. If Kovac had confessed when his actions had taken place Hanley could have Court-martialed the Private and had him Dishonorably Discharged but now…

"Let's get moving, we'll be at camp in about ten minutes." Hanley said as he folded the map and placed it in his pack.

Now that they were within a few miles of their destination, Kovac started to wonder what the LT was going to do about his actions… _What would you do_? He asked himself… _if someone deliberately tried to get you killed_ … _What would you do_? At the moment Kovac couldn't come up with an answer.

They made it to the end of the trees and Hanley told Kovac to stay put while he checked the road ahead, moving a little stiffly Hanley scanned the area to the west and east...nothing moved...he then examined the dirt for any tracks, bending down he put his hand flat against the ground but felt no vibration, if the convoy was out there it wasn't very close.

While Hanley was off scouting ahead, Kovac refilled their canteens from one of the water jugs and gave the jeep a quick once over. He had reclaimed the driver's seat when the radio went off.

King 2 this is White Rook do you read…King 2 this is White Rook do you read…

Grabbing the radio, he jogged to where Hanley was kneeling and handed the radio to him.

"It sounds like Saunders, Sir."

"White Rook this is King 2, I read you." Hanley answered.

"King 2…your way is clear…the convoy has stopped…do you read…the convoy has stopped…your way is clear."

"I read you White Rook, ETA less than ten." Hanley said as he slowly rose to his feet, wincing as he stood.

"We'll have eyes on you…White Rook out."

"Roger that…King 2 out." Hanley handed the radio to Kovac and started to turn back toward the direction of the jeep when he became dizzy, placing a hand to his head he closed his eyes against the spinning landscape. A few seconds later he opened them, relieved to see everything was stationary, glancing at Kovac he caught the worried look on the man's features. "I'll be alright Private."

"Yes Sir." Kovac responded as the LT lead the way back to the jeep. "We should clean the wound and change the bandage one more time before heading out."

A few minutes later they were on the move, Hanley thinking about Kovac's response when asked 'Why are you telling me now?'

" _Call it a guilty conscious Sir...I didn't like the man I was that day...and never want to see him again_."

From what Hanley could tell...the man Kovac _had been_ that day _was gone..._ and there was no point in denying Uncle Sam another good soldier. With that in mind he spoke.

Stop the car Kovac." Hanley ordered quietly.

Kovac glanced nervously at the LT before facing forward as he put the car in park.

"Private, I appreciate you telling me what happened but it's only fair that I admit to knowing some of what went on back then."

At that statement Kovac quickly glanced at the LT...How?

"Let's just say I found out inadvertently and leave it at that." Hanley said before continuing. "I didn't put all the pieces together until you confessed and I've come to a decision."

Kovac's shoulders tensed up and his knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

You made a mistake Private…in the end you did the right thing…which tells me you're a good man…we can always use good men in Uncle Sam's Army." Hanley said with a smile.

Kovac couldn't believe it, Hanley had forgiven him, slowly he relaxed his grip as he let out a long sigh feeling the weight he had been carrying since that day fall away. "Thank you Sir." He said sincerely.

"Let's move out Soldier." Hanley responded.

Within minutes the two men were parked outside the CC for King Company, Lt. Hanley grabbed the satchel for Capt. Jampel then stepped out of the jeep. As he turned to tell Kovac to relax until further notice he stumbled, reaching out grabbed the back of the passenger seat to help steady himself.

Kovac saw the color drain from the LT's face and quickly made his way to the man's side. "Lt. Hanley are you alright?

Hanley heard the question but it sounded like Kovac was speaking from a distance, as he shook his head to try and clear it everything went dark.

Kovac caught the LT as he passed out…after easing the unconscious man to the ground he checked the bandage finding it soaked. "Damn." Looking around Kovac caught sight of Sgt. Saunders walking toward him. "Serge, I need your help."

 **EPILOGUE**

Saunders sat beside the Lieutenants cot in Medical waiting for his friend to wake up, it had been over seven hours since he and Kovac had brought the LT in. The Doctor had cleaned and stitched the wound explaining to Saunders that the injury, though painful was not life threatening but the blood loss would require a few days stay at Medical until the LT could get some food in his system and a little rest.

To say he had been surprised to see Kovac with the LT was an understatement, Saunders hadn't heard from the Private since the man had been shipped back to the states and had kept the man's actions to himself. Kovac had told him that Lt. Hanley knew what he had done and was letting it go…Saunders was glad, he liked Kovac but if things had gone differently with Hanley _that day_ he would have brought charges against the man himself…it still made him angry when he thought about it…

Who are you mad at Saunders? Hanley asked quietly.

The LT had been awake for a few minutes but at the expression on Saunders face had remained quiet only speaking when his friend's features had relaxed.

Ignoring the question Saunders clasped the LT's forearm. "It's about time you woke up I was getting bored sitting here watching you sleep." He said with a grin.

How did I get here? Hanley asked. "Last thing I remember was reaching for the satchel to give to Captain Jampel." Thinking about the satchel he sat up quickly, regretting the movement as soon as he made it, pressing a hand against his side he lay back down. "Damn, that hurt."

"Lie still LT…Kovac delivered the satchel so don't worry." Saunders said. "We brought you here when you passed out by the jeep…seven hours ago…

"Seven hours…it was just a graze." Hanley commented and with a stubborn tilt to his chin asked. "When can I leave?"

Recognizing that look, Saunders replied, "Not for a few days, the Doc said you lost a good bit of blood…that's why you passed out…he wants you to stay here until your body replaces it."

"Two days…that's not so bad." Hanley said thoughtfully

Saunders wasn't sure he had heard correctly. "You're actually going to take the Doc's advice and stay here the full two days?" He asked surprised.

"Sure...I could use the rest…that last assignment was a little rough." He replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kovac...at the time it didn't seem to matter…you were going to be alright and Kovac had been shipped State side." Saunders said, holding his friends gaze.

Hanley nodded before responding, "In a way you did tell me, just not the whole story…remember when you had that bad fever a while back? At Saunders nod, he continued. "You let it slip about Kovac and what happened but not enough for me to take any action, when Kovac confessed I filled in the blanks."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Saunders asked quietly.

Saunders…I trust you to have my back, every time we head out on an assignment…I trust your advice when given…I trust your opinions…and…I trust you have a good reason for holding back information when you feel it necessary…That's why I didn't say anything then and I'm not doing anything about the incident now.

"Just so you know LT…if you had been killed that day because of Kovac…I would have pressed charges myself…after I let the men have a go at him…

Hanley caught the intensity in his friend's eyes and with a smile clasped his forearm. "I also trust you to do the right thing in any given situation."

"I better head out, Kovac went to visit the rest of the men while you were sleeping…wanted me to let him know how you were and Doc wanted to check you over when you came to…I'll let him know you're awake." Saunders said as he stood up.

"Thanks Saunders…tell our men I'll be back in two days and I expect to find them all in one piece." Hanley ordered as he found a more comfortable spot on the cot and closed his eyes.

"Alright Sir…I'll tell them." Saunders said as he walked away.

 **THE END**

 **I almost didn't write an Epilogue…thought the story was finished after Lt. Hanley told Kovac his decision. Unfortunately, my muse kept nagging me, saying "Ya gotta have interaction between Saunders and Hanley, ya just gotta." So to keep the peace I added it (You have to keep your Muse happy or bad things happen, LOL) Hope you enjoyed this installment of COMBAT: Variations! a WHN for "Beneath The Ashes." Til next time…Take care…**


End file.
